Nunca mais me deixe
by Flaviackles
Summary: Pois essa dor è tão forte. A vida de ambos era imcompleta sem o outro.   PADACKLES


Título: Nunca mais me deixe.

Resumo: ...Pois essa dor é tão forte... a vida de Jared sem Jensen é incompleta e vice versa. Padackles.

Essa fic é slash leve, leve ' :)

* * *

><p>Jared acordou na madrugada, sentindo um aperto no peito, mais isto não era nenhuma novidade, nem nenhuma doença, era <em>saudade<em>, saudade da pessoa que mais amava na vida, essa dor podia também ser raiva, já que essa pessoa tinha te abandonado e sumido da vida dele, por mais ou menos 3 anos.

Muito, muito longe dali, Jensen acordava, segundos depois de Jared, ao seu lado, uma bela loira dormia, era uma bailarina espanhola e muito gentil, sua noiva, adorava ela, queria seu carinho para sempre, mais não sentia...amor. E ele sabia o que era isso, já havia sentido, sabia que outra pessoa sentia por ele, pois o sentimento era muito forte, e intenso demais para controlá-lo, e isso não chegava perto do que sentia por Alice, faltava muito, _muito mais_.

Ele nunca queria ter se separado de Jared, mais precisava, porque o amava, queria dizer isso a ele, talvez as coisas tivessem que ser assim...

**T**rês anos atrás, um certo dia tinha começado muito estranho, Jensen havia acordado primeiro que Jared, talvez aquilo fosse um sinal, talvez...

Ele seguiu para a caixas de correios e viu um envelope grande, onde dizia com letras azuis grandes. '' Leia sozinho''.

Ele abriu, já achando que havia algo de muito, muito errado. Sua boca caiu quando viu uma foto dele e Jared no camarim dele, isso não seria nenhum problema se eles não tivessem se beijando, e não era um '' beijinho '' qualquer. Seu coração bateu acelerado, com aquilo, era segredo, ninguém sabia, bom, só algumas pessoas de extrema confiança, pessoas que não brincariam nem fariam isso. Virou a foto e as letras azuis grandes continuavam '' Se não quiser que isso seja publicado e vocês percam suas carreiras para sempre, terminem. Beijinhos ''

Jensen amassava o papel, sabia que o preconceito era muito grande e que seria muito difícil conseguir papéis, talvez fosse paranóia de sua cabeça, mas sempre havia pessoas que gostavam de ferrar com a vida dos outros, por inveja, por coisas sem sentido, apenas existia pessoas assim, e ele via isso agora, nesse papel, por que fazer isso?

**Carreira ou Jared?**

JARED, óbvio, ele não pensava duas vezes , Sobrenatural já tinha acabado mesmo e ... mais ele gostava tanto do seu trabalho, sabia que Jared também amava isso tudo, não sabia o que fazer.

Seguiu para cozinha e viu o moreno com cara de sono, com os cabelos bagunçados sentado numa cadeira, ele levantou a cabeça quando ouviu passos e viu que Jensen estava com um ar estranho.

- Tudo bem Jen?- perguntou preocupado.

- Sim Jay.- disse se sentando ao lado dele.

- Que bom, pois eu recebi um papel incrível, o Charlie me ligou ontem a noite dizendo que eu era perfeito para o papel- disse sorrindo com seus olhinhos brilhando.- Eu ia te contar ontem de noite, mais você estava dormindo, e eu não queria te acordar, eu liguei para o Chad para avisar então...- Jared parou para ver a cara de Jensen , que não era lá muito fã de Murray. Depois continuou.- É um filme de terror de longa metragem Jen e daqui a dois dias, que dia é mesmo? Não importa , vai ser super ótimo e eu...

- Amor, pare para respirar...

Jared sorriu. E Jensen neste momento tinha esquecido que algo o incomodava e sorriu também. Uma vozinha em algum lugar dizia que aquilo era amor.

- Você vai comigo, sim?- perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro.- ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto, vendo o começo de uma dor de cabeça.

Jared deu de ombros, afinal Jensen sempre acordava de mau humor , então resolveu preparar um café para ele.

Jensen saiu do banheiro e viu Jared mexendo um café, sabia que era para ele já que o outro preferia suco de manhã. '' Espero que não seja pra mim '' pensou.

- É meu?

- Acho que está precisando.

- Por acaso está dizendo que estou de mau humor?- perguntou brincando.

- Nãaaao.

Jensen riu, pegando o café, e tomando um pequeno gole.

- Está ótimo.

- Obrigado, agora eu vou sair com os meus filhos - os cachorros dele.

- Okay.- colocou o café na mesa e segurou o braço de Jared antes que ele saísse pela porta do quintal. Jared parou e se virou, Jensen lhe deu um beijo e disse:- Nunca se esqueça, eu te amo.

Jared ficou parado uns segundos:- Eu também.- deu outro beijo em Jensen e saiu.

Jensen pegou o café e jogou na pia, ligando a torneira para Jared não vê, afinal o café estava HORRÍVEL, parecia um doce, quantas colheres de açúcar ele tinha colocado?

Mas amava isso, amava tudo que vivia com Jared, apenas não estava preparado para isso estar nas manchetes de jornais, na boca de pessoas idiotas,e de não ver o sorriso de Jared, por causa de seu egoísmo, isso nunca podia dar certo, nada escondido dura muito, era uma questão de tempo, ele só queria que demorasse mais, muito mais...

**J**ared estava com o celular na mão, no nome JENSEN, por que era tão difícil clicar no botão ? Para descobrir que o número dele tinha mudado? Para ouvir que ele não o amava mais? Para ouvir que ele nunca se importou com ele? Ou pior, se ele não atendesse. Isso era mesmo o pior? Não importava, a dor só ia piorar mais e mais, porém estava ficando louco com as lembranças daquele último dia, de chegar em casa e Jensen não está, por ele esperar ele até de noite, ligar para ele e ele não atender, por saber no dia depois, por Misha, que Jensen estava na Espanha, e neste mesmo dia ele ter mandado uma mensagem: '' Não me procure, Jared ''.**Jared**, não era nem ''Jay''. Por ele ver na internet que Jensen estava noivo... Se lembra disso e se lembra da revolta e também de ter pedido Genevieve em casamento, eles estavam saindo a um tempo e a garota insistia com isso.

Mas se lembrava do '' Nunca se esqueça, Te amo '' e nada fazia sentido. Colocou o celular na banquinha e dormiu.

Genevieve sabia que quase todas as madrugadas Jared acordava e ficava pensando em JENSEN, não que ele tivesse contado a ela, ouvia ele chamar o loiro no sonho e se odiava por não ser ela, por tudo que tinha feito...Se sentia sozinha e com muita raiva disso tudo.

Jensen acordou com o celular tocando:- Sim Misha?

- Como está as coisas Jen?

- Bem, e como você está?

- Bem, não quer saber como alguém está?

- Misha eu já disse para parar com isso.

- Você podia me dizer o motivo.

- Eu não posso.

- Não pode ou não quer?

- Afinal pra que me ligou?

- Se lembra que hoje é a festa da Daneel e ela te convidou?

- Se lembra que eu não sei se vou?

- Você já comprou as passagens.

- É mas...

- O Jared não vai, você sabe disso.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Ele viajou com a Genevieve.- dor no coração, dor forte, saber que ele tinha viajado com Genevieve, estava feliz viajando com ela, pelo menos ele está feliz, que bom, que dor.

A noite, se sentiu bem em rever alguns amigos, como o Misha, a Danneel, e alguns outros, se sentou numa mesa com Misha, a esposa dele e Alice, olha para o lado e ver JARED, o próprio, ele estava de terno e lindo, porém não com o sorriso que ele amava, isso não podia estar acontecendo, ele não queria vê-lo, ainda mais de mãos dadas com Genevieve.

- Eu vou ao banheiro.- disse se levantando e saindo, sem que Jared ao menos notasse que ele estava ali, este detalhe não tinha passado por Genevieve.

Jensen entrou no banheiro, o cretino do Misha tinha mentido, seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas, o que ele ia falar quando Jared o vesse, como sair dali sem que ele o vesse?

- Jensen Ackles.- ele olhou para porta, era Genevieve.

- Gene?

- Achei que fosse desaparecer para sempre...

- Por que?

Genevieve ficou calada.

- FOI VOCÊ QUE FEZ AQUILO?

- Eu? O que?- perguntou sem convicção nenhuma.

- Por que? Tudo pelo Jared? Ele não te ama.

- Quem disse que não? Ele está muito melhor que com a vida secreta de vocês dois.

- Mas nós nos amavamos, você não pode sentir isso, não pode sentir o amor do Jared e o quanto isso é...perfeito.

Genevieve sentia tapas de palavras em sua cara.

- VOCÊ SABE QUE É VERDADE, EU FIZ ISSO TUDO PARA ELE PODER CONTINUAR COM A VIDA DE ATOR DELE, SEI QUE ISSO É IMPORTANTE PARA ELE E O MELHOR PARA A VIDA DELE, SE VOCÊ O AMASSE NÃO O CHANTAGEAVA, CONSEGUIA O AMOR DELE SEM ISSO, VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA.

- Isso não é verdade.- os dois escutaram da porta do banheiro, uma voz que Jensen sonhava quase todas as noites, seu coração bateu inexplicavelmente forte.

- Ja...

- Isso não é verdade.

Genevieve sorriu.

- Jay, ela...

- De onde você tirou o **absurdo** que minha vida seria melhor _sem você_?

Jared sorriu e Jensen sorriu também, era como se um peso enorme fosse tirado de suas costas, e seu corpo agora leve se moveu em direção a Jared e o abraçou forte, muito forte que chegava a doer.

Jared abaixou o rosto e beijou Jensen, Jensen gravou na memória o rosto de Jared antes de fechar os olhos e aproveitar o beijo, tinha medo daquilo ser mais um sonho.

Depois de se separarem, viram Alice, Misha e Daneel.

- Sorte que não tem nenhum paparazzo na minha festa.- disse Daneel como se aquilo fosse muito normal.

Jensen olhou para o banheiro:- Cadê a Genevieve?

- Saiu chorando.- Alice disse.

Jensen então olhou para ela:- Mim descupe.

- Não precisa querido, eu sei que o amor de sua vida é ele.

Jensen suspirou e sorriu.

- Eu sempre soube disso.- disse Jared.- Dá próxima vez que você sumir assim, eu te prendo com uma algema.- disse sério.

- Eu sei que você vai fazer isso** hoje**, Jay.- disse Misha piscando para Jared.

Jared gargalhou.

Jensen sorriu dizendo um :- Misha, você não presta.- e ficou olhando Jared sorrir, era LINDO.

**J**ensen acordou de manhã com um cheiro de café, abriu os olhos e viu Jared entrando com uma bandeja no quarto. '' Por ele, eu aguento milhões de cafés desses''.

Uma vozinha em algum lugar dizia que aquilo era amor s2.

* * *

><p>FIM!<p>

_Reviews são sempre muiito bem vindas!_

Ah e agradecendo a KlaraID por sempre deixar uma review, Brigadaa ' :_)


End file.
